


and I ain't seen the sunshine since I don't know when

by Green



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Desolation Row AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kink: caged/confined. Desolation Row AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I ain't seen the sunshine since I don't know when

Frank shook at the unyielding bars again, then began to pace. He resembled a panther in a zoo, looking out beyond the bars to nothing, a wild look in his eyes.

"Calm down," Gerard murmured. He hated that he was stuck in a cell with Frank while Mikey and the others were elsewhere. He had no idea what was going on with them, if they were going to be questioned or harassed or what the fuck ever.

"I can't fucking calm down," Frank said loudly. "Because these assholes put me in a _fucking_ cage like I'm some kind of _fucking_ animal."

Gerard licked his lip, felt the bite of his broken skin in the action. It felt swollen, probably looked like shit. "Look, just breathe. You're not helping anything."

"Did you see what they did to Ray? What if he's really hurt?" Frank said.

"We both saw him in the wagon," Gerard said. "He looked okay."

Frank huffed and slammed his fist against the wall. Then did it again.

"You'll break your hand doing that shit," Gerard pointed out.

Frank whirled around and scowled. "Fuck, how can you stand there and be so calm?"

Gerard shrugged. He was worried about Mikey, worried about Ray, and now he had a panicked Frank to deal with. He thought it was doing a good job at keeping his cool, but he was forcing it.

"Fuck you," Frank spat, pushing Gerard in the chest. Off balance, Gerard backed up until he was against the wall.

"I'm not the enemy here," Gerard said. "Fuck, Frank. Calm _down_. What will this do?"

Frank pushed him again, shoved up against him with his whole body. "You're the only one here."

"So you want to fight me?" Gerard asked.

Frank set his jaw and the fierce light in his eyes made Gerard's dick stand at attention.

"Maybe I do," Frank said.

Gerard grabbed Frank's hair and pulled him closer, so they were almost nose to nose. The air was charged between them, violence and blood pumping through their veins.

"Maybe you want something else," Gerard said softly.

"Fuck you," Frank said again even as he pressed against Gerard's body.

He was hard. They both were. Frank leaned in suddenly and kissed Gerard so hard his head banged against the concrete wall behind him, and his split lip felt even more abused. Frank bit at him, teeth sharp and hard against Gerard's mouth, the taste of blood bitter in their mouths. Gerard pulled on Frank's hair, grasping, causing pain, and the low moan he got in return made him pull even harder.

"I want-" Frank gasped, then ground his dick against Gerard's hip. Gerard was glad the handcuffs were gone. He shoved a hand between them, tearing at Frank's fly. Frank kissed him again, tongue brutally thrusting into Gerard's mouth.

Gerard pulled Frank's pants down to his thighs, exposing more tattooed skin and an angry red cock.

"You too, fucker," Frank gasped, fumbling viciously at Gerard's jeans.

And then they were pressed together, rubbing dryly, thrusting erratically.

Frank licked his palm, over and over, then wrapped his hand around their cocks, stroking them together forcefully. Gerard moaned and his head fell back against the concrete blocks.

"Yeah, like that," Gerard said. "Harder."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do," Frank ground out, but he obeyed despite the words. Gerard pushed against Frank's cock, again and again, until he was rocking in time to Frank's near-vicious strokes.

Frank came first, panting and spurting hot liquid between them.

Gerard waited for a short, charged moment, then tightened his hand in Frank's hair and forced him down to his knees. "Suck me off."

Frank tried to glare but it came off as a half-glazed and willing look. Gerard smiled at him sharply and tugged on his hair again, pulling him in. Frank's mouth opened around his cock and Gerard continued to pull, slow and steady, until his cock was all the way in.

Frank closed his eyes and started. He bobbed his head and sucked fiercely, tongue working against the underside. Gerard rocked his hips, shallowly fucking Frank's mouth.

"C'mon, I know you're a better cocksucker than that," Gerard said, thrusting in further. And maybe it was the words, maybe it was the action, but Frank moaned loudly. He moaned loud enough that the sound echoed in the cell, and they heard a low whistle down the block.

Gerard's breath caught in his throat, thinking about others knowing what they were doing in their cell. The bars went out into the open hallway, anyone could walk by – a guard, maybe, could come by and make fun. Or tell them to knock it off. Or, if they wanted, to stand and watch.

Gerard thought it might be a good thing to watch. "You're so fucking pretty on your knees, Frankie."

He thrust again, harder, and listened as Frank took a careful breath through his nose to keep from choking.

"You'd like to choke on it, wouldn't you?" Gerard panted. "You love having a cock in your mouth, loving having me fuck that pretty throat of yours..."

Frank moaned around him and the vibration nearly did Gerard in. With both hands, Gerard took Frank's head and pulled him further on his cock, so that Frank was breathing fast and forceful against Gerard's pubes. And then Gerard held him there. Not thrusting, but not letting up either. Frank _whined_ , and then carefully swallowed around the head of Gerard's cock.

"Good," Gerard breathed, then shut his eyes tight.

Frank swallowed again and Gerard pressed in as far as he could go, then came hard down Frank's throat. Frank backed up as soon as Gerard let go of his head, coughing and swallowing what he could. Come dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin, and he looked up at Gerard with nearly black eyes and grinned lazily.

Gerard cupped Frank's cheek and wiped his chin and lips with his thumb. Frank caught it and sucked it clean.

"Just sit tight," Gerard said when he could. "We'll be out of here soon."

Frank nodded. He zipped up his pants and went over to the narrow bench that was supposed to serve as chair and bed.

With Frank calm, Gerard could relax. He fixed his pants and tipped his head back, closing his eyes. He tried not to worry about the others.


End file.
